My Teenage Dream Forever
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get married, they honey-moon, and now they face life as a 28 year old gay married couple with twin daughters.
1. Lawfully Wedded Husbands

**My Teenage Dream Forever**

It was a cool afternoon in Westerville Ohio. The sweet new blossoms blooming on the cherry trees could be smelt all over the Dalton Academy campus. From the outside the school looked quiet as it was spring break and, so all the students had to return home.

But on the inside it was in fact not quiet at all. The large main building was filled with the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson clan placing white wicker chairs at the bottom of the grand stair case that was lined with beautiful white roses.

Laced in between the roses were thin sparkly lights on light blue strings. Blue candles encased in clear vases lined the stairs. Carole Hummel and Emily Anderson laughed as they shared memories of their sons past, and tied thick blue ribbons around the tops of all the chairs that had been placed by Burt, Finn, Puck, Blaine's brother Cooper and his father Michael.

The seven gathered at the bottom of the stairs and watched the priest set up. He was a young man, couldn't have been older than Kurt or Blaine. He had dark and grey hair cut just above his eyebrows and perfectly straight teeth. He was also a miracle to them; he was the only priest in all of Ohio that agreed to marry Kurt and Blaine.

Finn broke the excited silence when he looked at his watch and realized what time it was.

"Holy crap! It's already 5:30. Guests will be arriving soon and we need to get ready! NOW!"

And with that they were off. Burt and Carole followed but Emily and Michael headed off to the softmore dorms where all the out of town guests were staying. They dressed quickly and joined the family and friends that were now gathering downstairs.

_~ Meanwhile in the Senior Commons ~_

"Hold still Kurt!" Rachel said trying not to laugh at her over excited brother in law.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous freaking out. What if Blaine's not there! What if he's gone? I could never live through that. I can't do this. I – I can't-"_SLAP!_ "-What the hell Tana?"

"Listen here lady face, calm the hell down. Come on, get a grip. Blaine is going to be there, he loves you so much we all get cavities from being around you two it's so sweet. And I just talked to him a few minutes ago." Her voice sweetened. "Okay Boo, now you are going to get dressed and then you are going to go get married to Blaine okay?"

"Mhm," was all Kurt said smiling at the thought of finally getting to be with Blaine.

Kurt strolled over to his black garment bag and motioned for everyone to come and help him.

Once he was fully dressed, everyone stepped back to gawk at the beautiful young man standing before them.

"Wow Kurt…" breathed Mercedes trying to fight back tears and failing.

"Yeah WOW!" whispered Rachel, Quinn and Tina," tears already steaming down everyone's faces.

"Damn Hummel! You look smoking!" added Santana through the growing smirk plastered on her face, as she beamed for her best friend.

"Well if I wasn't gay before," murmured Sam and then the whole room burst out laughing.

And they were all right. Kurt was wearing a tight black suit with a slim blue tie and a crisp white dress shirt that accented every one of his flawlessly toned abs. He was stunning.

A comfortable silence fell over the room, not awkward at all, it was soothing. Then Carole and Burt walked in. If it were even possible the room grew even quieter.

"Oh baby, you look beautiful!" squealed Carole as she tightly embraced her son.

"Thanks mom. So do you, you too Dad! I'm impressed."

"Thank you son, I'm so proud of you," a single tear rolled down his cheek "Elizabeth would be too."

"I know Dad, I know." They shared an embrace that was soon interrupted by Finn and David pushing through the huge french doors.

"Ready Kurtsie?" asked David who was winking sarcastically at Kurt.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that David, it's been 8 fricken years?"

"Absolutely not I-" David tried to continue but Rachel had already interrupted.  
>"Okay Kurt, wait here until all the grooms maids and men have gone in after Blaine then it's your turn okay."<p>

Kurt nodded and she have him a quick peck on the cheek before linking arms with Finn who was holding their six year old daughter in this other hand. He simply winked and allowed himself to be pulled along by his wife of 9 years.

_~ Meanwhile in the Freshman Commons ~_

"Wes! Puck! Where the hell are my damn cufflinks! Come on guys this isn't funny. I can't get married without my cufflinks!" Blaine stood in front of the mirror fixing his blue bow tie that matched Kurt's tie. Then he noticed this silver cufflinks dangling from Britt's ears.

"Britt honey, your earrings are my cufflinks. Can I have them back?"

"Oh yah! Sorry Blainers! Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Well I was just wondering… are you and Kurt going to have little dolphin babies?"

"I hope so Britt, I hope so!"

"Okay! I was just wondering. You're awesome Blainers! I love you!"

"I love you too boo!"

Just then Blaine parents and brother along with his best friends all strolled in dapper as always.

"Are you ready son?" asked Michael.

"I am so ready!"

"Okay let's go then."

_~ Grand Staircase ~_

Blaine, Michael and Emily walked to the top of the grand staircase. Everyone in the chairs below fell silent and the music began to play.

A smile grew on his face as a slowed down version of "Teenage Dream" played on the piano. With both his parent on his arms, they slowly descended to where the priest was waiting. Thankfully his parents were there or he probably would have sprinted down the stairs.

He kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her. He shook his dad's hand and they went to their seats.

Finn, Rachel and their daughter Elizabeth (named after Kurt's real mother) were the first to come down the stairs, followed by Santana, Britt, Cooper, Wes, David, Puck, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes and her husband Sam.

The grand entrance doors flung open to reveal Quinn and Cooper's daughter Dawn, the flower girl, who was spreading white rose petals all the way up the aisle until she reached her uncle Blaine, who she hugged and then she took her place in her dad's arms.

Then he saw Kurt.

His heart stopped for a bit and the first tears started to stream down his face. Kurt repeated what Blaine had done with his parents, with his own. Then Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled them into the sweetest embrace ever known to man.

"You look beautiful Kurt, I love you so much."

"You look amazing Blaine, I love you so much more than you will ever understand." Kurt grabbed his face for a quick peck but was interrupted but Wes.

"Hey save it for the honeymoon Hummel, I already have one appointment with the Dentist I need to make because of the cavities you two have already given me and we haven't even started yet!"

Kurt gave him his best 'Bitch Please!' look and then nodded to the priest so he knew to start.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to witness the marriage of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Marriage is a representation and a promise of love forever and always. I have never met another couple who shows this more. The grooms have prepared their own vows. Blaine."

"Kurt darling, in the last 8 years I have known you I can't remember a day that I haven't fallen in love with you all over again. You're there when I need someone to lean on, when I need someone to celebrate with, when I laugh and when I cry. You are the most courageous man I have ever met. We've had our fair share of bumps in the road but though it all you've always had a smile on your face. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You move me Kurt. I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am today without you. You are a part of me, and probably the better part. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I can't imagine what my life would be like if Puck hadn't sent you to spy on the Warbler's 8 years ago today. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, because I can guarantee that it isn't worth spending without you. I- I love you." Tears were flowing like a river now, he nodded at the priest to show he was finished.

"Kurt."

"Blaine Warbler, I have never loved another as much as I love you. You are the beat to my heart, the air that I breathe and all the happiness in my soul. You did not just give me the perfect man; you gave me so much more. You gave me a life worth living, you helped me face every problem I ever had a turn it into something amazing. When I'm not with you I feel like a part of me is missing, and it literally hurts not to be with you. You put up with my crazy diva ways and my endless supply of bitchiness. And you still love me. Even after 8 years of being together I still can't look at you without getting butterflies in my stomach. You make me feel like I'm living our teenage dream every day. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." With tears rolling down everyone's cheeks and a collective 'awwww' from the guests the priest continued.

" Blaine Everett Anderson do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

" And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Everett Anderson to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the United States of America I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom."

Kurt's face was swept up in Blaine's hands before he could comprehend what the priest had just said.

The guests cried and cheered and kissed and laughed as the grooms soaked it all in. Pictures were taken outside the school and then all the guests were ushered into the grand ball room, so Kurt and Blaine could have a few private moments before heading back down to the party.

Blaine carried Kurt bridal style all the way up to the freshman dorms where they had been staying. Their bags were packed and ready to go for later when they left for their honeymoon.

"I,"-kiss-"love,"-kiss-"you,"-kiss-"so,"-nibble-"much,"-full on making out-. This was all Blaine could get out.

"Okay Mr. Hummel-Anderson," a smirk grew on Kurt's face, "as much as I love you too and I love where this is going, we need to wait. There is a gorgeous party downstairs and we just don't have time. But then it's off to where ever you planned and we'll be all alone for two,"-kiss-"whole,"-kiss-"weeks, now please go fix your hair, sorry about that!"

A groan left Blaine's lips but he did as he was asked and wallowed in anticipation of what was going to happen later on tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what did you think? Reviews please! I am going to be adding more about their reception party, the honey moon and then I am going to skip some years and tell about their lives together! I hope you liked my first attempt. <strong>

***Disclaimer* I do not own glee or any of it's characters.**


	2. Reception

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand downstairs to the ball room where the reception was. They stopped at the doors that separated the guests and them for a moment.

"I love you so much Kurt," said Blaine.

"I love you too darling, are you ready?"

Blaine kissed Kurt feverishly one more time before they rejoined their hands and entered the room. Just before they walked in Finn, who was controlling the DJ booth, announced.

"Now presenting for the first time as newlyweds Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!"

A roar of cheers erupted from the audience and Kurt and Blaine walked into the center of the dance floor, Finn spoke again.

"My brother's Kurt and Blaine are now going to share their first dance as a legally married couple, Rachel."

"Thank you, first I would just like to congratulate my brothers in law Kurt and Blaine, you guys are perfect for each other and I could not be happier for you. We love you."

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and let him position his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder, and Rachel began to sing.

_When I was younger I saw  
>My daddy cry and curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and  
>I watched as he tried to re-assemble it<br>And my mamma swore she would  
>Never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<br>But darling..._

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and twirled him around then snatched him back up in his arms. At that moment he realized he was never ever going to let go of the man he loved. He was complete.

_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
>That love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>To make it alone or keep a straight face<br>And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I swored to myself  
>That I'm content with loneliness,<br>Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
>But you are the only exception<br>But you are the only exception  
>But you are the only exception<em>

Kurt separated a bit from Blaine so he could lean him back and peck him on the lips before bringing him back up and closing the distance that was much too far between their bodies.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>But I can't let go of what's front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<em>

_Whooa..._

Blaine started to sing in Kurt's ear and they were both crying.

_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh and I'm on my way to believing...<em>

Everyone clapped again and joined Blaine and Kurt on the dance floor as Rachel sang the second song and Finn danced with Elizabeth. Blaine and Kurt were still attached each other until Dawn interrupted them by tapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Uncle Blaine, but may I interrupt?"

'Of course sweetie." He winked and kissed Kurt on the cheek as the 5 year old girl stepped onto Kurt's shoes. In the meantime Blaine danced with Carole and his mother.

_Isn't he lovely__  
><em>_Isn't he wonderfull__  
><em>_Isn't he precious__  
><em>_Less than one minute old__  
><em>_I never thought through love we'd be__  
><em>_Making one as lovely as he__  
><em>_But isn't he lovely made from love___

_Isn't he pretty__  
><em>_Truly the angel's best__  
><em>_Boy, I'm so happy__  
><em>_We have been heaven blessed__  
><em>_I can't believe what God has done__  
><em>_through us he's given life to one__  
><em>_But isn't he lovely made from love___

_Isn't he lovely__  
><em>_Life and love are the same__  
><em>_Life is Aisha__  
><em>_The meaning of his name__  
><em>_Londie, it could have not been done__  
><em>_Without you who conceived the one__  
><em>_That's so very lovely made from love_

Everyone danced for a few more times then Finn announced dinner was going to be served so everyone took their seats. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Cooper, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Wes all sat at the large table in the center of the eating area.

"I would like to make a toast to my brothers Kurt and Blaine. I hope your life is filled with happiness and joy and warmth. You two are like halves of a whole. I know what it's like to be in love and you guys are like a mirror of that. No one in this world has taught me more of how to be a man then you guys. Through all the hate and the lack of approving you guys were always polite and nice to whomever, you love each other no matter what anyone says or thinks. That is what being a man is. Sitting here tonight is such a blessing; we wish you a long life time filled with love and everything you could ever dream because you deserve it. I love you both. To Blaine and Kurt!"

"To Blaine and Kurt," everyone said in unison, then they dug into their meals making chatter and just enjoying their time together.

Once everyone was finished eating the old New Directions hit the stage and started the dance party. Mercedes and Santana started things off with The Boy is Mine, and then sang Telephone. Mike and Tina took over with L-O-V-E. Rachel sang Without you, Give you Hell, Defying Gravity and Marry You before some could pry the mic from her hands.

Once the mic was successfully tooken away from Rachel Blaine took the stage.

"This song I wrote for my husband Kurt, baby you are not alone."

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be___

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize___

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh___

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt was standing in front of Blaine on the stage in aw.

"Blaine that was beautiful, did you really write that for me?"

"Well yah, I wanted to do something special for you for our wedding and this is just the way I know how to express myself so I wrote. I love you and you deserve a thousand songs so this is number 1."

Kurt knew he was incapable of words at the moment so instead he went to the first thing he knew. Their lips met in a small kiss but it was just enough to show one another exactly how they were feeling.


	3. Honeymoon Part 1

The night went on without a hitch. Everyone danced and sang and truly enjoyed the occasion. Rachel and Finn struck the stage for the last time and started to speak.

"This last song is dedicated to Kurt and Blaine, and your many years together ahead of us," said Rachel and she took Finn's hand and began to sing, the old New Directions providing the background ooh's and ahh's.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a__  
>little bit lonely and you're never coming around<em>_  
>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a<em>_  
>little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears<em>_  
>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a<em>_  
>little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by<em>_  
>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a<em>_  
>little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes<em>_  
>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and<em>_  
>then I fall apart<em>_  
>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and<em>_  
>then I fall apart<em>

Everyone cleared the dance floor except for Kurt he was standing in front of his sister in law and soaking in the whole night. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned in shock when he realized he was the only one standing there.

"Excuse, may I have this dance?" asked Blaine who was wearing a foolish grin on his face remembering when he asked that same thing to Kurt at Junior Prom.

"Yes, yes you may. I love you so much Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"I love you too Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him in close, his one hand rested on the small of his back and the other clasped onto Kurt's neck. The shuffled slowly to the music, moving together as one.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a__  
>little bit restless and I dream of something wild<em>_  
>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a<em>_  
>little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms<em>_  
>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a<em>_  
>little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry<em>_  
>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a<em>_  
>little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes<em>_  
>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and<em>_  
>then I fall apart<em>_  
>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and<em>_  
>then I fall apart<em>

_And I need you now tonight__  
>And I need you more than ever<em>_  
>And if you'll only hold me tight<em>_  
>We'll be holding on forever<em>_  
>And we'll only be making it right<em>_  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<em>_  
>We can take it to the end of the line<em>_  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<em>_  
>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<em>_  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<em>_  
>I really need you tonight<em>_  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>_  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
>But now I'm only falling apart<em>_  
>There's nothing I can do<em>_  
>A total eclipse of the heart<em>_  
>Once upon a time there was light in my life<em>_  
>But now there's only love in the dark<em>_  
>Nothing I can say<em>_  
>A total eclipse of the heart<em>

Their faces were kissing distance apart and they could taste each other's sweet breath. Blaine leaned in and his lips grazed Kurt's. Hoots and cat calls came from the old Warblers and the grooms shook it off in laughter, wanting their dance to last forever and at the same time wanting it to be over so they could go and start their lives together.

_Turnaround bright eyes__  
>Turnaround bright eyes<em>_  
>Turnaround, every now and then I know<em>_  
>you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be<em>_  
>Turnaround, every now and then I know<em>_  
>you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am<em>_  
>Turnaround, every now and then I know<em>_  
>there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you<em>_  
>Turnaround, every now and then I know<em>_  
>there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do<em>_  
>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and<em>_  
>then I fall apart<em>_  
>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and<em>_  
>then I fall apart<em>

_And I need you now tonight__  
>And I need you more than ever<em>_  
>And if you'll only hold me tight<em>_  
>We'll be holding on forever<em>_  
>And we'll only be making it right<em>_  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<em>_  
>We can take it to the end of the line<em>_  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<em>_  
>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<em>_  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<em>_  
>I really need you tonight<em>_  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>_  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
>But now I'm only falling apart<em>_  
>There's nothing I can do<em>_  
>A total eclipse of the heart<em>_  
>Once upon a time there was light in my life<em>_  
>But now there's only love in the dark<em>_  
>Nothing I can say<em>_  
>A total eclipse of the heart.<em>

"Thank you everyone for joining us on this special night, we are all going to gather outside the main entrance now to bid Kurt and Blaine fair well on their honeymoon."

Kurt and Blaine stood at the exit of the room hugging and kissing everyone as they walked out. They saw Grandma and grandpa Hummel, and Oma and Opa Anderson. They saw friends from New York and from when they spent a year in Toronto. They must have hugged about 200 people before the New Directions and Warblers approach them, they were the last to leave.

Brittany was the first to speak.

"Congratulations my pretty dolphins! I love you guys!"

"We love you too Boo!"

"Okay give me a hug and then go get some ass ok Hummel!"

"Ahh, I think you mean Hummel-Anderson Santana," corrected Blaine snaking his arm around Kurt's waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Right, right! Anyways I want that hug, so get over here! I love guys."

"We love you to Satan- Santana! Now you and Brittany go have fun planning your wedding! I want dresses picked out by the time we get back in two weeks!"

"Yes dear, now like I said go get some ass!" Santana finished and then grabbed Brittany by the waist and walked outside.

"I plan on it!" Kurt shouted back to her as she walked away.

"Uncle Kurt?"

"Yes Dawn darling?"

"What is get some ass?"

Everyone except Kurt laughed. He had a look of sheer terror on his face and Blaine thought it was adorable.

"Okay Sweetie, 1) ass is a word that only adults get to use and 2) I will tell you what it means to get some ass when you are much, much older! Okay?"

"Okay! I hope you and Uncle Blaine have fun on your honeymoon! I will miss you."

Blaine cut in for Kurt. "We will miss you too hon, now go wait with your mommy and daddy, because I know for a fact that it is way past your bed time."

He ticked her sides quickly and kissed her cheek as Kurt kissed the other. The rest of their friends gave their hugs and congratulations and made their way out of the school.

"Ready my love?" asked Blaine eager to get going.

"Yes we just have to go get our bags and then we can head for the airport, if that is where we are going because once again I know absolutely nothing about where it is you are taking me too!" Kurt teased and he pulled Blaine in for one more sloppy kiss.

"Okay and we should probably change as it is going to be a long flight. And don't worry, you will love it, plus we will be all alone for two whole weeks!"

"Okay let's go."

Blaine and Kurt headed back upstairs hand in hand. Blaine unlocked the room and Kurt followed inside. Blaine changed into dark jeans and a grey and white striped V-neck sweater that showed off just enough of his chest hair to turn Kurt on every time he wore it. He paired it with his black toms. Kurt threw on light coloured skinny jeans with a form fitting white quarter sleeve shirt and a black vest over top, he was also wearing black toms that matched Blaine.

"Okay, is everything packed?" asked Kurt.

"Yes my love everything is perfect. Let's go."

Blaine grabbed the bags and hugged Kurt close to his side as they walked down the stairs. Blaine stopped at the exact place they met and gave him a long slow and perfect kiss. Just then Tina snapped a picture.

Blaine and Kurt finished their kiss and headed out the door they were bombarded with hugs and kisses and fair well wishes. They made straight for the car and got inside. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and drove off waving to everyone.

They had gone almost 20 minutes in a comfortable silence when Blaine began to sing to Kurt.

_Y__ou think I'm pretty without any makeup on__  
><em>_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong__  
><em>_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt picked up where Blaine left off as it had been practiced for months and months. Their voices danced flawlessly together in the emptiness of the car as they both took the verse after Kurt's and sang together through the rest of the song.__

_Before you met me, I was alright but things__  
><em>_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life__  
><em>_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine___

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
><em>_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I will be young forever___

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back___

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach__  
><em>_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets__  
><em>_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece__  
><em>_I'm complete___

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
><em>_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I will be young forever___

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back___

_I'm a get your heart racing__  
><em>_In my skin tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight___

_Let you put your hands on me__  
><em>_In my skin tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight___

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)___

_(Yooooouuuuu make me)__  
><em>_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back (nooooooooo)__  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch now baby I believe (Oh oh oh)__  
><em>_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back___

_I'm a get your heart racing__  
><em>_In my skin tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight___

_Let you put your hands on me__  
><em>_In my skin tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight__  
><em>_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight..._

They drove the rest of the way to the airport talking about little things like when they were going to start house hunting, because they had plans to start the process of having a family once they returned to New York. They already knew that they wanted to use a surrogate; the only problem now was finding one.

They talked about Blaine's new book release and Kurt's upcoming fashion line. They were at a really good point in their life. Blaine was a successful author of 4 books and an elementary school music teacher. Kurt had gone to NYU for fashion and did his internship at Marc Jacobs, Kurt and Mr. Jacobs had grown quite close before his death, and he left the company to Kurt since he had no children of his own. So Kurt was the head of one of the world's most respected fashion brands. They had a fairly decent sized apartment in down town Manhattan, and a dog that was given to them when they graduated by the New Directions and the Warblers, his name was Klaine.

They finally arrived at the airport. Blaine parked the car and grabbed the bags in one hand and Kurt's hand in the other. The walked up to the desk and they were ushered into their seats on the plane. The first class seats were empty except for Blaine and Kurt.

"Ladies and gentlemen were are about to take off on flight 224 to Thailand, so please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for turbulence.

"Thailand?" asked Kurt.

"Lay over dear, would you like a hint?" teased Blaine.

"Yes, yes I would very much like a hint," replied Kurt with a seductive tone in his voice.

Blaine kissed him deep and hard. His hands grazed up Kurt's sides and un-tucked his white shirt. He pulled Kurt onto his lap and began leaving a path of hickeys from his jaw line down to his collarbone. They broke away from each other for air and smiles appeared on both their faces.

"Not that that wasn't nice or anything but can I get my hint now?" inquired Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"That was your hint," Blaine kissed his forehead and reached for a magazine in his carryon bag. "You should get some sleep, we have a lot of travelling to do tomorrow. I love you darling."

Kurt snuggled himself into the crook in between Blaine's head and his neck.

"I love you too, my darling husband. Forever and for always."

"Forever and for always," replied Blaine and they both drifted on too sleep.


	4. Honeymoon Part 2

Kurt awoke 11 hours later still in the same position he was before his head resting on Blaine's shoulder with his arms snaked around his husband's waist. Kurt thinks to himself that this is how he should wake up every morning, and then he realizes that he will, and that cause him to stir and Blaine notices he is awake.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" Blaine asked trying to flag down the flight attendant for some coffee for Kurt. If there was one thing he knew about Kurt was not to challenge his mind in the morning until he has been sedated with caffeine.

"Yes I did thank you, and you?"

"Splendid darling, we will be landing in Thailand in 15 minutes then it isn't long until we get to where we are going. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, can I have another hint?" asked Kurt trying for his best sexy look he could manage at-what time was it anyway? "What time is it by the way?"

"No you cannot have another hint as you will find out where we are going soon enough and it is noon my love," replied Blaine in a sweet voice that Kurt could not get angry at.

Kurt was given his coffee and he gulped it all down even though it was scolding hot. The Blaine landed and Blaine grabbed his and Kurt's carryon bags.

"Do you want me to take something honey?" asked Kurt.

"No love, I've got it. "

They went to the luggage carousel and Kurt grabbed his suitcase and Blaine grabbed his own. They stalked off into the nest docking zone and boarded a small private jet.

"What's with the private jet Blaine?"

"I borrowed it from David and Wes, none of the public planes would take us where we need to go."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say.

Not 2 hours later they were landing at a boating dock.

"Thank you Fernando! Be sure to tell Wes and David I said to pay you well!"

Blaine grabbed all the luggage and put it into the back of a small motor boat. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Okay, now once we get off the boat we will be at our destination, so hop aboard gorgeous." Blaine winked at him and patted his ass as he walked to the boat. Blaine helped him in and then followed. "Ready?"

"Always."

They drove in the boat for 15 minutes and then Kurt spotted a light from a distance away.

"Blaine honey, what's that?"

"That my darling blue eyed husband is occhi azzurri,"

"What?"

"It's your island, occhi azzurri means blue eyes in Italian. This is my wedding present too you, and where we will be staying for our honeymoon. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Blaine you bought me an island as a wedding present?"

"Yes, and you deserve it. I hope we have many many memories here Kurt, because I won't leave you until you tell me to go, and even then."

He was cut off by a kiss; this was more heated and passionate. Once they stopped making out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean Blaine finished the short journey they had left to the island. First he brought all the luggage in to the small house made entirely of glass, and then he picked Kurt up out of the boat and walked him into the house bridal style.

"Are you tired my love?"

"No," replied Kurt and he began trailing kisses down Blaine torso.

"Good, before this goes any farther I want to sing to you if that's alright."

"It most certainly is."

"Okay then, I'll grab my guitar, why don't you head out to the beach, I will be out there in a few minutes.

Kurt strode outside and once he could fell Blaine watching him he took off his shirt and vest and shoes so the only thing he was left wearing we Blaine's khaki shorts he had changed into on the second plane. He sat on the cool sand and remembered back to 2 short days ago and how much love he felt for Blaine.

"Okay are you ready?" asked Blaine who was dresses exactly the same as Kurt.

"Yes, I am so ready."

Blaine began to strum his guitar and Kurt could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes as he recognized the song.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<br>Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

Blaine dropped his guitar in the sand and took Kurt's hand pulled him into the shallow waters of the beach and started to dance. They were somewhere only they knew and he was determined to make this the most romantic and special night of Kurt's life. He continued to sing softly into Kurt's ear.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know<em>

_This could be the end of everything,  
>So why don't we go,<br>Somewhere only we know,  
>Somewhere only we know,<br>Somewhere only we know._

"I love you so much Kurt Hummel-Anderson, it is so silly to think I could ever have existed without you."

"I love you to Blaine, with everything that I am."

Blaine started a hot kiss down Kurt's neck and then night only got better from there.

The next morning Blaine awoke on the double king bed with Kurt wrapped up in his arms.

"Kurt, Kurt honey wake up," Blaine whispered.

"Hmm?" inquired Kurt.

"Look around you," Blaine said with a love sick grin plastered to his face.

Kurt and Blaine sat up and gasped in horror at what they saw. Blankets and pillows were scattered around the room, there were 7 condoms filled with – you know – thrown across the room. The bedside lamp was on the ground smashed into millions of little pieces and there was a rip in the sheets.

"What the?"

"My question exactly! How many times did we do it last night?"

Kurt counted the used condoms and chuckled to himself. "Looks like 7 times, no wonder my ass hurts like a bitch!"

"Mine too. Do you want some breakfast darling then we can come back here and clean up this mess?'

"Sounds like fun!"


	5. Honeymoon Part 3

Once Blaine and Kurt ate breakfast, they set to work on cleaning the bedroom. It only took half an hour until everything was pretty much restored to what it had been like before they set off on their little adventure.

"I love you so much Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" said Blaine who was staring in awe at Kurt as he picked a movie for them to watch. The house was completely furnished as Blaine had explained over breakfast.

Kurt winked and chose one and popped the disc in the Blu-ray player. He made his way back to the couch where Blaine was waiting with open arms. Kurt settled into Blaine's lap, as Blaine snaked his arms around his husband.

"What did you pick honey?"

"When Harry met Sally!" said Kurt batting his eye lashes at the significance of that movie in their relationship. "I told you they end up together in the end."

"That they do! I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat and watched the movie they had probably seen a thousand times. They whispered sweet nothings to each other and just enjoyed the others company. Kurt had dozed off around three forty five so Blaine took that opportunity to scoot off and prepare dinner.

He went to the shed around the back of the house and pulled out a small table and two chairs. He went into the linen closet and grabbed a white and red checkered table cloth. He set everything up on the beach and went back inside to grab some candles and cutlery.

Once the table was set Blaine brought his iPhone and the doc out and set it up behind a tree out of sight. He played his favourite playlist _When Hazel met Glasz _and then went back into the house to start cooking his famous pasta and meatballs that Kurt loved so much.

Once everything was finished and on the table on the beach, the sun was just setting and it looked like one of those perfect scenes in any romance movie. Blaine walked into the living room and found a sleeping Kurt sprawled out on the couch. He crouched beside Kurt's head:

"Kurt baby, dinners ready, you need to wake up."

"Hugmph."

"Kurt honey, I made us dinner okay? Come eat with me please. I made pasta!"

"And meatballs?" asked Kurt, Blaine laughed and responded.

"Yes beautiful and meatballs."

Kurt got up and hugged Blaine as soon as he was standing.

"Here baby get on my back!" said Blaine as he crouched so Kurt could climb onto his back. Once he was one Blaine walked them out to the beach and set shirtless Kurt's feet on the sand.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you to sweet heart."

They finished their dinner and found their way to the water. Blaine slipped of his Shirt and Pants, and Kurt removed his shorts leaving them both clad in boxers. Blaine moved close to Kurt, his lips were inches away from Kurt's when he spoke.

"Last one in is a rotten egg."

Kurt shivered from Blaine being so close to him and before he knew it Blaine was running for the water, Kurt quickly followed and tackled Blaine, making them both fall into the soft sand under the water.

"Ahh! My hair!" Kurt frowned but Blaine just kissed it away.

They messed around in the water for a little under an hour before they made their way back to the bedroom. Blaine straddled B Kurt on the bed and planted sweet kisses to his lips and cheeks. He rolled off and shut off the lamp. Kurt snuggled into his chest and put his arm on his husband's stomach. He could definitely do this every day.

The rest of the two weeks passed by aimlessly, filled with swimming, movie watching and non -stop cuddling. They soaked up every last minute of being together in their quiet little oasis away from the hustle and bustle of New York, where they would be returning momentarily as the pilot instructed.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Home sweet home.

It was Tuesday when Blaine and Kurt arrived back in New York City. Their plane had landed at one thirty in the morning, so they were pretty much the only people in the airport. They grabbed all of their bags off the luggage carousel and headed out to the pick-up lanes where Blaine had made sure a taxi would be waiting to take them back to their fifth avenue apartment.

Kurt and Blaine had been very lucky. Once they got to New York, after graduating from McKinley, they both went to NYADA so they were lucky enough to get a dorm room together. After one year at NYADA and 2 Broadway shows later, Kurt decided that he wanted to switch to NYU to study fashion design. But he still lived in the off-campus dorm he and Blaine had when they both attended NYADA. Blaine stayed at NYADA for the full 4 years and starred in five Broadway shows during his time there. He graduated with his bachelors in music education. Kurt graduated after his three years at NYU with the company Marc Jacobs his after Mr. Jacobs died.

After college Blaine and Kurt had bought their current apartment with the money they both had saved from the Broadway shows they did, and using some of Kurt's work money.

They walked into the classy building and greeted the building attendant who always sat at the desk in the main lobby. They headed all the way up to the seventeenth floor and into their unit which was unit 2. Blaine dropped all the bags he had in his hands on the ground as soon as Kurt shut the door. He dragged himself into their bedroom and got undressed. He crawled into bed and called for Kurt.

"Kurt, baby come sleep with me! You're too tired to start unpacking tonight and I want to cuddle! You can be the little spoon," said Blaine hopefully.

Usually Kurt would have been stubborn and insisted on putting everything away before he could sleep but today he was just too tired to even care. He sighed and got undressed and crawled into bed with his husband.

"This is our first time sleeping in our bed as husbands," whispered Blaine.

"That it is, I love you Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

With that Blaine felt Kurt's breathe even out and he knew he was asleep. He settled in next to his husband and dreamt of the day he had proposed to Kurt.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Blaine was so nervous, it was borderline sociopathic. He didn't know why he was nervous though. He had been planning this for months. But now that it was time to execute his perfectly detailed plan he was nervous. _

_It was a bright Thursday afternoon and Blaine had just arrived home. Kurt had to go to his lawyer's office to sign a few more paper for a new line he was releasing the following weekend. He knew that it was going to be today, he had to do it. _

_He got dressed in the nicest suit he owned, and gelled his hair down like he used to do in high school. He shaved so he was left with absolutely no facial hair. He looked clean and polished. _

_Next he called the flower store down the street to make sure his order would be all set and ready to go for later that night. He even called the restaurant to make sure he still had the reservations. Once he had called and made sure everything was in perfect place and ready for him to start, he lost his cool. He started to hyperventilate and he knew he needed help. So he called Rachel. _

"_Rachel! Rachel I can't do this! I cannot do this! Oh my god Rachel what if he says no! I couldn't live through that! He's my everything! What if he doesn't think that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? Rachel! Please say something I can't do this! Oh my god! What if something happens and the plan de-rails! AH! Rachel I'm losing my mind!'_

"_Blaine! Blaine calm down please! He is going to say yes! I promise to you that he is going to say yes. I probably shouldn't tell you this but do you remember when we were in high school and you were off with your eye injury?"_

"_Well yeah, dumb ass Sebastian, but what does that have to do with the fact that my absolutely perfect and handsome and everything boyfriend might say no when I ask him to marry me and that, if he does it will definitely kill me?"_

"_Well, one night Mercedes, he and I were having a sleepover and that is when I told them that Finn had proposed to me. And Kurt really didn't like the idea, so I asked him what he would do if you had proposed to him then and there."_

"_And what did he say!" Blaine practically screamed._

"_He said that he would say yes, because even then he knew that you guys were going to be together forever. "_

"_He- He really said – that?" stumbled Blaine who was choking back sobs._

"_Of course he did silly! So you need man up and in the words of my darling husband 'grow a pair' and propose already because you guys have waited long enough and you deserve this."_

"_Thanks Rachel you always know exactly what to say."_

"_Yes, well I try. Goodbye honey and you call me as soon as he says yes!"_

"_Will do!" And with that he hung up the phone and all the nervousness flew out the window. _

_Just as Blaine calmed himself down enough Kurt walked in the door and butterflies filled Blaine's stomach._

"_Hey baby, you look gorgeous! What's going on?" asked Kurt as he set down his paper and keys on the table. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting on the couch and crawled into his lap. He kissed Blaine square on the lips and then he leaned back, still in Blaine's eyes waiting for an answer._

"_We are going out to dinner in Time Square, so would you like to go get changed? Are reservations are at six and it's four thirty now so we have to leave soon."_

"_Okay, just let me go and change." He grabbed Blaine's hand dragged him into their bedroom. He picked out a simple grey suit with a lilac shirt and dark purple tie. He looked stunning. Kurt's style had calmed down quite a bit since high school, so Blaine enjoyed every time they got to dress up. _

_Once Kurt finished fixing his hair they headed out for time square. It was a beautiful night. It was cool, not cold but not warm enough that you sweat. It was an all-around perfect night._

_The evening started off with the boyfriends strolling through Central Park with light conversation and listening to a mariachi band that just happened to be playing while they were there. After that they headed to 'Il cibo è amore' Kurt's favourite Italian restaurant. They had a lovely dinner, with expensive champagne and beautiful service. Once they were done at the restaurant they headed back to Central park when a man walked up to Kurt and handed him a dozen roses. There was a little card that read: I love you forever, Blaine. Once Kurt was finished reading the card he looked up to find Blaine on his knee in front of him. Kurt gasped and tears welled up in his eyes because he knew what was coming and he was ecstatic he had been waiting so long for this and he was finally going to get to start forever with the only man who was worth spending forever with. _

"_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you more than I love myself. I always have and I always will. You are my everything, and I am nothing without you. There are some things I am sure of: One, when you look at me every little thing that has been stressing me out or making me mad all disappears because you bring out the best in me. Two, you are an amazing man, every time someone said something you didn't like about us you always ignore it and never let it get to you. Three, you are the strongest man I have ever met. You are 26 years old and you own Marc Freakin' Jacobs! And last but certainly not least you are gorgeous Kurt, and I often have troubles trying not to jump you when I see you Kurt, I promise to always want you, to always make you feel as special as you are, to always love you, and I honestly don't even think I could even think I could stop even if I had to and there is only one thing I want to change about you, and that is your last name. So Kurt, will you do me the indescribable honor of becoming my husband?"_

"_I- I-Yes! Of course! Oh my goodness Blaine, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that! Yes, you and I are getting married! I love you! "_

"_I love you to my beautiful fiancé."_

_~ End Flashback ~_

The next morning Blaine woke up before Kurt which was unusual because Kurt was always up before Blaine. But he took at as exhaustion from the trip, so he got out of bed and took a shower. When he came back out Kurt was still asleep. But Blaine really didn't want to wake him up so he decided to go meet up with Finn for coffee and then bring some back for Kurt. He left a note on his pillow: _My darling husband, I went out to get you coffee and have a quick chat with Finn, I will be back soon. Love always – Blaine._

So Blaine left and went to the coffee shop a few blocks down the street where Finn was waiting, they talked for almost an hour before Blaine insisted that he must go back to spend time with Kurt as they had both token two months off for the wedding, so they still had a little over a month to get settled as a married couple.

But when he got back he had expected Kurt to be puttering around and relaxing, but he came back to Kurt still and fast asleep in bed and the note not even touched. Blaine really thought he was just tired so he decided to let him sleep. He cleaned the entire apartment and unpacked all of their things, he left again to go and buy some groceries and get stuff for dinner.

When he got back it was five thirty and Kurt was still asleep, so he decided that he had slept enough. He went into their large master bedroom and kneeled beside Kurt.

"Kurt baby, it's five thirty, you slept all day can you wake up?"

"Blaine-I-can-t-sick-I'm going to barf!" Kurt shot up out of bed and headed straight to the en-suite bathroom. Blaine chased after him; he found Kurt huddled over the toilet vomiting. He swept his poor husbands bangs out of his face and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Blaine, go away you don't need to see me like this!" pleaded Kurt weakly.

"Kurt baby we've known each other for ten years and I did this for you even before we were dating, so nothing changes now that we're married. I love you! "

"I love you too; I think I have the flu Blaine."

"What are your symptoms honey?"

"Vomiting, headache, coughing, stuffy nose, body aches, and I would pretty much want to die if you weren't here."

"Yeah, definitely sounds like the flu to me, how about you change into clean pajamas because you are very sweaty, then I will make you chicken noodle soup, and get you some medicine, and we can cuddle up in bed and watch Disney movies until you fall asleep! Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds lovely, I love you, and I would kiss you but I don't want to get you sick too!"

Blaine smiled and placed a tiny chaste kiss to Kurt's lips then set of too work gathering all the things he would need to make his sick husband feel better. It only took him twenty minutes before he was climbing into bed with Kurt for a Disney movie marathon, both men clad in pajamas.

"Okay babe, I made chicken noodle soup for you, and here is some Nyquil so take that. And then I brought some rubbing menthol so turn over and I'll put some on your back." Once Blaine took his time massaging Kurt's back, he turned back over and ate the soup Blaine had brought him. Once he was finished Blaine popped in the Little Mermaid then spooned Kurt. Within no time Kurt was sound asleep in his lovers arms and their world was at peace, for now.


	7. Finally

Kurt woke up the next morning in Blaine's arms exactly where he fell asleep the night before, his head wasn't hurting half as much as it was the night before, but he still felt sick. He needed some medicine so he nudged Blaine hoping it would wake him up.

"Blaine baby, are you up? I need medicine," pleaded Kurt.

He didn't wake up, so Kurt went to the next best thing. He scooted up from his position as the little spoon and brought his lips so they were just grazing over Blaine's.

"Mmm, morning," said Blaine sleepily.

"Morning honey, where did you put the medicine you got me yesterday?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, yeah right, I'll go get it."

"Okay, thank you honey," Kurt smiled and Blaine's heart swelled, he was so lucky and he just didn't know what he did to deserve such a perfect man.

"Anything for my beautiful husband."

"I still can't believe that we are actually married, I never really thought of marriage as a possibility for us, but I am so happy that we could because now, everyone in the entire world will know that you are mine."

"I know love, it's un real but I am so glad that we are, take these, do you think we should take you to the doctors?"

"No, I already feel better, but can we just stay in bed again?"

"Yes, we can, do you want anything else while I'm up?"

"No just your arms around me," Kurt smiled weakly then Blaine came in to the bed. Kurt went to get some water from their en suite bathroom to take his pills. When he got back he crawled into Blaine's lap. They turned on their forgotten Disney movie from the night before.

They stayed like that all day, just relaxing in each other's company. That was the nice thing about their relationship. They could just be with each other and that was enough, the silence was never awkward always comfortable.

Around 3 o clock the phone rang, Kurt was asleep so Blaine got out of bed and answered it.

"_Go for Blaine Hummel-Anderson." He internally squealed like a girl because that was the first time he got to say his new name to another person._

"_Hey Blaine! It's Brittany!"_

"_Hey Boo, how are you?"_

"_Great, San and I picked out our dresses!"_

"_That's great honey. Kurt's asleep right now he's sick, if called to talk to him."_

"_I actually wanted to talk to both of you, but it's really important, can you wake him up?"_

Blaine didn't want to wake Kurt up, he looked so cute and peaceful when he slept, the slow rise and fall of his bare chest, the way the little breathes that escape his mouth blow just enough to move his bangs. But if Brittany said it was important than chances are it was something that Kurt would want to hear, so he decided to wake his sleeping beauty.

"_Yah, can I call you back in ten minutes when he's awake?"_

"_Sure, bye Blainers, I love you!"_

"_Okay, I love you too boo!"_

Blaine put the phone back on the receiver and went to the bedroom to wake up Kurt. He got into the bedroom to find Kurt, cuddling up to the pillow where Blaine used to be. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He leaned over Kurt's face, and started peppering it with kisses.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Waking you up silly, Brittany called and wants to talk to us, she said it was really important."

"Oh, okay?"

"I'll call her back in a few minutes; right now we can just cuddle if you want, until you wake up."

"This is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Why's that?"

"Because, you always know just what to say and do to make me feel better."

"Only for you my love, only for you."

"But after we talk to Brittany, I need to shower, because I have been in bed for two days, and I feel and look gross."

"You look beautiful Kurt, you're always beautiful."

"Thank you, but I think you should join me just to conserve water," he winked then sunk back into Blaine's embrace.

"I can't wait," he kissed the top of Kurt's head then got out of the bed to retrieve the house phone.

He dialed Brittany and Santana's number then put it on speaker phone so Kurt could hear as well.

"_Hello," said Brittany._

"_Hi boo," said Kurt._

"_Now what did you want to talk to us about?"_

"_Well, I was talking with San and she was explaining to me how you guys are going to have babies…"_

"_Boo, you know we can't…"_

"_I know let me finish, she said that you guys are going to have to find somebody to pay too have them for you, so I was thinking, hey! My wedding isn't for a year and a half and I have a free womb, and I would do it for free! So I was wondering, if I could do it for you guys?"_

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on their bed in shock. Both wondering if they were dreaming.

"_Boo, are you sure about this?"_

"_Of course, and Santana said she wouldn't mind either! She said it would be like practice for when me and her have children, and I want to do this for you guys."_

"_Well Brittany that would be amazing! Thank you!" said Kurt._

Before they knew it they were in tears, just the thought of finally having a family all of their own was overwhelming but having someone they love give them that was almost too much.

"_You're welcome; Santana said she's going to call to make an appointment tomorrow to get everything organized, we'll let you know when the appointment is okay?"_

"_Okay Britt honey, thank you so much!"_

They hung up the phone and then they broke down into each other's arms. Tears of joy overwhelmed them.

"I can't believe we are finally going to be daddies!" said Blaine.

"I know! I love you so much, you are going to be an amazing daddy!"

"You are to love."

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Next Chapter: Skips a few months into the future! **


	8. Harmony and Melody

**This is set two months into Brittany's pregnancy so it skips a bit of time, sorry about that! Please review and let me know what you think, I am also welcoming prompts. So just leave a prompt in the reviews or private message me. Thanks and I hope you're enjoying the story.**

Blaine and Kurt were walking down 59th street on their way to meet Brittany and Santana at Britt's favourite ice cream parlor. She was already two months pregnant with child and today they were going to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. Both husbands had provided a sperm sample, so the father of the baby wasn't going to be known until it was born.

They walked hand in hand into the ice cream parlor and spotted Brittany and Santana sitting in the corner licking away at their ice cream.

"Go sit with them honey, I'll get our ice cream, then I'll join you m'kay?" said Blaine.

"You are so perfect, did you know that?" asked Kurt very cutely. "And yes, but be quick the appointment is in 45 minutes so we can't be too long!" He pecked his husband on the lips, then started to walk away.

"I know love, now go sit!"

Kurt walked over to where the girls were seated; he took the seat across from Santana leaving the seat in front of Brittany for Blaine.

"Hi, how's momma doing today?" asked Kurt as he reached to touch her baby bump.

"I'm really good Kurt! Are you excited to find out the sex of the baby?" asked Brittany enthusiastically. Kurt was really glad that the morning sickness wasn't putting a damper on her light hearted-childish nature.

"I am so excited, Blaine and I are going baby shopping after the appointment, and we've already been thinking about possible names!"

"Ooh, what are the choices?" asked Santana.

"Well, if it's a boy Edward," Brittany 'awed' at the name, "and if it's a girl Ariel."

"Awe Kurt, those names are perfect!"

Just then Blaine walked over with his and Kurt's vanilla ice creams and saw the emotional looks on the girl's faces.

"I take it you told them our name choices?" asked Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

"That I did sweetheart and they love them!"

"Who wouldn't?" he chuckled.

"Hey guys, if we are going to make it on time we should probably get going," said Santana.

"Okay, let's take this to go!"

PAGE BREAK

Once they got to the doctor's office, all four we escorted into the examination room to wait for the doctor. She walked in a looked around confused as to why so many people were in the room, only the patient and one other was usually allowed in the room.

"I'm sorry but only the mother and one other are allowed staying," she said.

"Actually, we all need to be here, these two are the fathers and I am the mother's fiancé," said Santana, not wanting to leave Brittany's side.

"Oh, alright then, I guess we can make special rules, given the circumstances."

She sat down at her chair next to Brittany. "Okay honey, this is going to be cool." She squirted her stomach with the gel then brought her instrument to her stomach. "Did you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," squealed Kurt.

"Alright," the nurse chuckled. "Oh,"

"Oh? Oh what?" asked nervous Blaine.

"Twins! You are having twins! Twin girls to be exact! Congratulations!"

"Twin girls, oh my gosh Blaine! Twins!" Kurt was hysterical; he was happy, overwhelmed, joyful and just so full of love for his unborn daughters. he didn't know when he started crying, but he was clinging to Blaine, who was also crying.

"Kurt," said Blaine.

"Yes honey?" he said while he was wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Harmony and Melody."

"What?"

"Harmony and Melody, the names, for the girls!"

"Blaine, that's-that's perfect, oh my cheesus! San, Britt, we are going to name the girls Harmony and Melody!"

"Oh my god Kurt, that's so beautiful!" said Brittany.

They sat in the office, celebrating the life, they made. Harmony and Melody, parts of song and parts of Kurt and Blaine. Perfect beings coming together to create something beautiful, sisters.

They couldn't be happier, they just couldn't. Or so they thought.


	9. Ladies First Diamond

**Sorry it's taken a week to update, I have been posting chapters every day of my Klaine's Relationship Through Facebook story and I just uploaded a new one so go check those out after this one… So please sit back, relax and most importantly… Enjoy! (Yay for Harmony quotes)**

It was 4 months in to the pregnancy when Kurt and Blaine realized that they couldn't welcome their daughter's home to their downtown apartment. Yes, it was big enough to house 2 adults and 2 babies, but it wasn't a home. It was to Kurt and Blaine, but not for little children.

They entire house had white carpets and white hard wood floors, all the furniture was designer and everything had a place, and unless being used was always in its place. Except Blaine's office, this was full of school work and instruments along with dozens of pieces of sheet music because he still had to write one more song for his album that was set to drop in under a year.

But other than that they lived in a very adult apartment. Plus the also lived on the top floor of an apartment building, two crying babies would definitely wake their elder neighbors and it was a long ways up from the lobby. So in short they decided they need to buy a house.

It didn't take very long either and they really didn't have a long time to waste looking for the perfect house, Brittany was already 4 months pregnant, so on top of decorating and accessorizing an entire house Kurt would have to do his daughters nurseries as well. But he was Kurt so he knew he could do it.

The house they found and fell in love with was beautiful. It had a large front yard with a single cherry tree in the middle like the ones at Dalton. The house was large and covered entirely in light beige bricks. The porch stretched from one end of the house all the way around to the back yard which was also huge and housed an in-ground pool compete with a diving board and Jacuzzi. It even conveniently had a fence around the pool to keep toddlers away and safe from drowning.

The inside was beautiful as well, it was a new construction and had a fairly sized stairway going upstairs in the ground foyer, the house had a large brand new kitchen which Kurt fell in love with immediately. They had a formal dining room off the large hallway and an eating area in the kitchen for everyday meals.

They had a living room, family room, a large finished basement which they planned on turning into a play room for the girls, two offices, 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. One master-bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and a balcony overlooking the back yard. Then there were two matching rooms with en-suite bathrooms that would be the girl's rooms. And there were still two bedrooms left. One Kurt was going to turn into a guest room and the other they decided to turn into a music room, which would eventually include a small stage and a piano.

It was perfect for them, it wasn't so big that you wouldn't know what to do with yourself, but it was big enough to know that you were well off if you lived there. And they were, they were in love, legally married which is something that they only dreamed of in their wildest dreams, they had two daughters on the way. A surrogate, they know and love and will be forever grateful to and now they had to perfect place to build their family.

The weekend after their purchase was finalized they started moving their things in. They got all their things moved in that weekend then set to painting and decorating the whole house. They decided to paint the nurseries a dark pink and light green with black polka dots all over the pink to resemble watermelon. They were so cute that whenever people came over they almost melted from the cuteness.

They painted their room and inviting lavender with silver accents and the rest of the house neutral browns, blues and yellows. Except the music room which was painted a bright red. Their dreams were slowly starting to become a reality.

PAGE BREAK

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the crib aisle of 'things for offspring.' It was a new boutique downtown that Kurt and Blaine wanted to look at. Brittany was now 8 months pregnant and they still had to find cribs and accessories for the nurseries. Since they moved into the house and started painting and renovating they wanted to leave getting the nurseries items until the house was finished. It took 4 months but they were finally finished. As they walked hand in hand down the aisle they got admiring gazes from the staff who knew them quite well, because although they wanted to wait to get the accessories for the nursery Blaine never said Kurt couldn't get clothes. Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt had bought them so much clothes that they would have to get another closet for each of them. But this quirk was something that made Blaine fall in love with him more every single day.

"Hey babe look at this one!" said Blaine pointing to a white crib crafted with wood and covered in white and pink paint. The posts were crafted with flowers and it was stunning, Blaine had never really been into home fashioning, that was always Kurt's thing but something about baby furniture just brought out the most flaming of his qualities.

"Oh honey," Kurt had a few tears in his eyes "it's beautiful, can we get this one?"

"Of course love, that is why we came here right?" Blaine chucked and kissed Kurt's forehead. He swung his arm over Kurt's shoulder as they made their way over to an assistant to get two of the cribs.

Once they got to the assistant he wrote down which cribs they wanted and promised that they would be delivered later that day. Kurt thanked him and handed him his credit card, Blaine had a matching one in his wallet but he loved when Kurt was the manlier one and paid for things.

They headed out to Blaine's car and drove back to their home on 1630 Cohoe Street Eastern New York.

"Hey love, when do we have to be at Rachel's tomorrow for the baby shower?" asked Blaine.

"She said to be there around 1, they have to go to Elizabeth's god mothers for brunch, then she said she needed time to set up, Why?" replied Kurt idly stroking Blaine's thumb hand with his thumb from his hand entwined with Blaine's on the center council.

"I was just wondering if we had anytime to sleep in?" said Blaine hoping Kurt would take his hint. They had both been super busy that week with work. They were both trying to finish something's up before Brittany had the babies because they both decided that Blaine would be quitting his music teaching job until the girls got a little older, and Kurt would also take two months off after they were born so all the responsibility wasn't left on Blaine because they were equals in their marriage.

"Oh," said Kurt, taking Blaine's not-so-subtle hint, "I think we can work something out." He gave his husband's hand a quick squeeze. They went home for a long awaited night to be just the two of them, no stress or worry or anxiousness, just pure love.

PAGE BREAK

The next day as planned the husbands slept in after an exhausting but amazing night, and just managed to make it too Rachel's in time for the baby shower. When they got there they found all old New Directions in Rachel and Finn's backyard. This was a big surprise because Quinn and Artie had moved to Paris after they got married and Lauren and Puck lived in Washington where they both had careers as lawyers. Mike and Tina lived in Nevada where Mike worked in Cirque du Solé and Tina was an investment broker and part-time performer. Sam lived in Australia where he was a performer and where he met his wife and had children. Even though they had all gone separate ways, except for Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana who had all moved to New York, they were all here in New York to celebrate Blaine and Kurt's child. It was moments like these that made them realize why they loved each and every one of their friends so much.

After a long session of catching up and reminiscing about their high school days which were long over they finally settled down enough for presents to begin.

Kurt and Brittany opened most of them occasionally letting Blaine open one or two. But Blaine was having so much fun watching his gorgeous husband and the mother of his children that he couldn't care less.

Once it was all said and done, Kurt and Blaine had everything they needed for when the little ones came home. Rachel, Finn and Elizabeth gave them matching watermelon bed sets for the twin's cribs and a bottle warmer. Quinn, Artie and their daughters Sophia and Grace gave them special diapers from Europe which Kurt got a little too excited over and they got them an all you need kit which included baby wash, lotion, powder and numerous other things. Mike and Tina got them an assortment of little things they would need and a humidifier shaped like a butterfly which matched their daughters. Their son who was 8 wanted to give his new cousins something special so he got them each a small pink fuzzy teddy bear. Puck and Lauren got them a box of condoms as a joke about using them to not get pregnant next time; they also got both girls matching necklaces. And Sam gave them two hand crafted rocking chairs for the nurseries.

Once they finished they started to get up to put everything in Kurt's car when Santana grabbed Kurt's hand and pushed him back down into his seat as Brittany did the same to Blaine.

"Hold on boys, we didn't even get to give you our gifts!" said Santana.

"Oh, you didn't you have to! You are already giving us the greatest present of all, we don't need anything else!" said Blaine while he was rubbing Brittany's back for her, the pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her body and she was really sore from sitting in the chair for so long.

"Relax Blainers, they aren't for you. They're for Harmony and Melody," said Santana simply.

She handed Kurt two little pink boxes, when he opened them tears started falling onto his cheeks and Blaine had tears in his eyes to. They were little matching diamond rings that had ladies first diamond engraved on them. They were beautiful. Both boys got up and hugged the girls, they were thankful for a lot of things in their life, but they were most thankful for Brittany and Santana the mothers of their children, because although Brittany was the birth mother of their daughters Santana was their mom just as much, she was there with Brittany during the morning sickness and the sleepless nights, she was there when Blaine or Kurt couldn't be and for that they we extremely grateful.

The rest of the evening was filled with light chatter and memories from the past and plans for the future, life was good for the group of people, they had all found others to love and all the petty high school drama was long forgotten. They were all adults but they also still had their teenage selves buried inside, and said teenage selves is what lead to the singing session they were currently in.

Blaine and Kurt sang the first part while they danced in the middle of the circle their friends and family had created.

_Childhood living,  
>is easy to do<br>The things you wanted,  
>I brought them for you<em>

_Graceless lady,  
>you know who I am<br>You know I can't let you,  
>slide through my hands <em>

The husbands took a seat on their chair, Kurt falling in to Blaine's lap as the entire group sang the chorus.

_Wild Horses  
>couldn't drag me away<br>Wild, wild horses  
>couldn't drag me away<em>

Next it was Santana and Brittany's turn to dance, they shuffled around awkwardly because of Brittany's huge belly, but they still danced with looks of pure admiration and respect for one another clearly written on their faces.

_I watched you suffer,  
>a dull, aching pain<br>Now you decided,  
>to show me the same<em>

_No sweeping exits,  
>or off-stage lines<br>Can make me feel bitter,  
>or treat you unkind<em>

Now everyone was up on their feet dancing, Quinn danced with Sam while Artie wheeled around with their daughter Rose who was also in a wheel chair. The entire group singing the chorus again.

_Wild Horses  
>couldn't drag me away<br>Wild, wild horses  
>couldn't drag me away<em>

Finn and Rachel took the next parts of the song, dancing tightly together.

_I watched you suffer,  
>a dull, aching pain<br>Now you decided,  
>to show me the same<em>

_No sweeping exits,  
>or off-stage lines<br>Can make me feel bitter,  
>or treat you unkind<em>

_Wild Horses,  
>couldn't drag me away<br>Wild, wild horses,  
>couldn't drag me away<em>

Next Puck, Lauren, Tina and Mike took the last part and the whole group finished with the chorus.

_I know I dreamed you,  
>a sin and a lie<br>I have my freedom,  
>but I don't have much time<em>

_Faith has been broken,  
>tears must be cried<br>Let's do some living,  
>after we die<em>

_Wild Horses,  
>couldn't drag me away<br>Wild, wild horses,  
>couldn't drag me away<em>

Once they finished everyone clapped and talking and singing continued on late into the night.

**I do not own the song that was used in the chapter (Wild Horses – The Sundays) but I do love it so I was to include it in my book. The next chapter should be up soon!**

**{PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS)**


	10. Welcomed Interruptions

_**PLEASE READ SONG LYRICS THEY HAVE A SIGNIFICANT MEANING IN THE STORY!**_

Stuck Like Glue.

Later that night when Kurt and Blaine got home both men were very tired. They lugged all of the baby shower gifts into the nursery from their car and even set most of it up. By the time they were finished it was three in the morning. Both husbands were thanking cheesus that they had the next day off because for the next twelve or so hours they would be dead to the world.

-xXxPage BreakxXx-

The next day around noon Blaine awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting into their bedroom. He got out of bed still clad in boxers and made his way down to the kitchen, to find a very busy looking Kurt cooking away. Blaine snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Good morning beautiful!" said Blaine in a cheery voice.

"Cheesus Blaine you almost gave me a heart attack!" said Kurt who was flipping the pancakes.

"I'm sorry love, forgive me?" Blaine put on his best puppy dog eyes he knew Kurt couldn't resist. Sure enough Kurt caved and leaned in for a small chaste kiss before turning back to the stove and setting two pancakes on a plate for him and Blaine to share.

"Only one plate?" asked Blaine curiously.

"We're sharing," said Kurt with a smirk. "Less dishes!"

"We have a dish washer sweetheart, but I'm not complaining I'll share with you any day!" Blaine said with a wink and a playful nudge to his husband's waist.

"Okay well let's go eat this then we have a relaxing day to ourselves!" Kurt said with a huge grin plastered pretty much permanately on his face ever since Brittany had offered to be their surrogate.

"Sounds like fun, what are we going to do furing our day?" asked Blaine sitting down at one of the chairs in the breakfast nook of the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could watch Disney movies and maybe dance a little bit, any suggestions you would like to make?" Kurt asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"That sounds perfect love, just like you! And I actually had a song that I wanted to sing to you can we dance to that?" he said, he had wanted to sing the song for forever but the timing was never right.

"Sounds fabulous, do you have the intsrumental on our iPod?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay well I'm finished so I'll go get it from upstairs can you just put the plate in the dishwasher?" Kurt kissed Blaine quickly before heading upstairs to retrieve the iPod they shared. He found it in Blaine's night stand then went back downstairs to find Blaine who was standing in the family room. He had lit the fire place and gotten the iHome out of their entertainment stand. He plugged in the iPod and left it for Blaine to find the song.

Blaine selected his track then grabbed for Kurt. Blaine had his hands wrapped around Kurt and resting on the small of his back, and Kurt was curled up in Blaine's chest. The music started and Blaine started singing. Kurt giggled when he recognized the song.

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody, everybody said we never would_

_And just when I I start to think they're right_

_That love has died..._

Kurt was grinning now, this was the song from High School that the New Directions and the Warblers had deemed 'their song' because they were inseperable which was true. Kurt can only think of one time when they went more than two weeks without seeing each other, when Blaine had gone to a tour of teacher's confrences in five countries. Kurt was depressed the whole time and had even resorted to sleeping at Santana and Brittany's house a few times because he had smothered his depression in alcohol.

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go_

Blaine remembered one of the snow days from the winter that had just passed. He and Kurt had decided it would be fun to go to the local park and play in the snow for while. It was a magical day, they ended up running in to most of the kids in Blaine's class so they helped them make snowmen and snow forts.

Two girls had even made two snowmen that looked like they were holding hands and told Blaine that they had made them two look like him and his husband. And they were actually pretty good models, one was a little bit shorter and has lots of leaves to represent Blaine's curly hair and the other had slick shaped hair and a very fashionable scarf.

After the two men helped all the kids with their snow creations and took a picture of the Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson snow men to show thier friends, the two husbands had gone back to their house and drank hot chocolate (Blaine's favourite drink). Then they did things that had absolutely nothing to do with children.

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

Blaine twirled Kurt around their family room, they were so in love that it literally hurt sometimes. And now in just one short month they would have two new bundles of joy to share that love with and they couldn't be more excited.

Kurt sang the next verse, it was the epitomy of their relationship. Whenever they fought or disagreed they had always worked it out and had never gone to bed angry. They were like salt and pepper, or penut butter and jelly. Two things that are good on their own but so much better when put together.

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night_

_Had enough_

_You give me that look_

_"I'm sorry baby let's make up"_

Blaine thought about the one big fight he and Kurt had gotten into back when they were in college.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**It had been a super stressful week for both Kurt and Blaine, they had essays after essays and on top of the loads of school work they had, both men had jobs to pay for their tiny little apartment on the shady side of New York City.**_

_**Blaine had just finished work and he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his lovers arms, but when he got home he was not expecting what he saw; Kurt and a tall dark man with shaggy black hair were sitting on the couch hugging. Blaine's messenger bag dropped from his arm and hit the floor, startling both men on the couch.**_

_**"Oh hey Bl-" Kurt began but he was cut of by Blaine's anger spurting from his mouth.**_

_**"How could you Kurt! I thought you loved me!" he screamed before slamming the door behind him. He ran up to the roof top and sat on the carpet he and Kurt had brought up there. They liked to look at the stars in the sky at night, and the roof top was the perfect place for that.**_

_**He was startled from his thoughts when a panting Kurt came running through the door.**_

_**"Blaine! What on earth were you talking about downstairs?" Kurt asked before noticing Blaine's tear stained cheeks. He instanstanly went to wipe the tears away but Blaine swat his hand away.**_

_**"I came home and you're hugging another guy on our couch!" he said before a fresh wave of tears let itself break through Blaine's eyes.**_

_**"Blaine honey, you totally misunderstood! That was Josh, his parents died last month in a car accident and he was telling me what happened, I only gave him a hug to comfort him because he started crying," said Kurt rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back.**_

_**"So you didn't cheat on me?" Blaine asked innocently.**_

_**"Of course not sweetie I would never cheat on you!" and with those words Blaine connected their lips and all was good again.**_

_**[End Flashback]**_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that..._

Blaine took over again and pulled Kurt back towards him. Blaine was now dancing with Kurt's body pressed tightly against his and his arms around his waist resting Kurt's stomachs and Kurt's hands resting on Blaine's.

_here you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

For the next verse Blaine let go of Kurt and started circling him while singing the rap part. Kurt would always think that Blaine rapping was possibly one of the cutest sights on earth. They both wore smiles that stretched from ear to ear.

_You almost stay out too stuck together from the ATL_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_Feeling kinda sick?_

_Find more similar lyrics on Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_Whatcha gonna do with that?_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff_

_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Whuthoo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together say it's all I wanna do_

_I said_

Blaine stopped circling Kurt and walked over to where he was standing in the middle of the room mouthing along to the lyrics while watching Blaine with love and lust filled eyes. Blaine engulfed him in a huge hug sang the last verse slowly and right into Kurt's ear sending shivers up the latter's spine.

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

Blaine finished the song and the boys stood in the family room just basking in the after glow of Blaine's wonderful song and reflecting on their extreme love and passion for one another.

"Kurt do you think I'll be a good Dad?" asked Blaine out of the blue. He looked genuinely concerned so Kurt decided to take the question seriously even though it sounded silly to him. He had no doubt in his mind that Blaine would be a great father.

"Blaine honey you are the most loving, gentle, caring, understanding and brave man I have ever met! You are going to me a fantastic father and our girls will be so lucky to have you as their Dad, I promise. And you aren't going to be alone! I am going to be here to help you and you'll be there to help me. Being a parent is a learning process and everyone is bound to mess up at one point or another. But there are no doubts in my mind and there never have been that you will be the perfect father, okay?" said Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt, you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better! And you are going to be an amazing Daddy to Kurt." Blaine said lovingly before pulling them together for a long not-so-chaste kiss.

Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and they were now making out, Blaine decided he didn't like how they were sitting so he laid Kurt on the soft carpet and hovered over him trailing light kisses starting from behind his ear and working their way down to Kurt's lips. Kurt's hands rested in the back pockets of Blaine's pajama pants and Kurt was un-buttoning Blaine shirt when they hear a knock at the door.

"Oh my goodness!" said Blaine before getting off his husband and offering him a hand to get up. The pair walked over to the front door attached by the hip. They were not expecting to see Finn on the other side with a tear stained face and a half-filled duffle bag.

"Oh Finn what happened?" asked Kurt before hurrying in his brother. Blaine closed the door and followed his husband and brother-in-law to the family room where they were sitting on the couch.

"Rachel and I had a huge fight and I was wondering if I could crash on your couch for tonight. I'm going to go and try to talk with her tomorrow but I don't think she'll be ready to talk tonight," he said.

"You can sleep in the guess room okay Finny, then tomorrow you guys will talk and it'll be all better okay," cooed Kurt. He and Rachel had fought many times in the past so Kurt and Blaine were pretty much experts in how to comfort Finn. Without even needing instructions Blaine went to the hall closet and removed Finn's favourite fuzzy sheets and switched them on to the bed in the guest room. Next he went to his closet and pulled out Finn's spare set of pajama's they kept for times like these. Lastly Blaine went and pulled out Finn's favourite movies and set them on the TV stand in the guest room. By the time Kurt coaxed Finn in to walking upstairs Blaine already had everything set up, a movie in the DVD player and an ice cream tub with the biggest spoon he could find waiting on the night stand.

"Thanks Blaine," Finn said before collapsing on the bed and curling up in the soft fuzzy sheets and taking his first of many spoonfuls of ice cream. Kurt and Blaine excused themselves because it was getting quite late, they retired to their bedroom to resume their previous activities before they were interrupted.

-xXxPage BreakxXx-

"Uhhhhhhh!" Finn awoke to the sound of a loud moan coming from Kurt and Blaine's room.

_Holy Shit! Oh dear Cheesus please don't be having sex! _Finn thought, he looked at the alarm clock that was kept on the night stand. _11:06 _it read, he had only fallen asleep for twenty minutes and they were already going at it like bunnies!

"Oh my god Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!"

_Oh my god they are for sure having sex! What do I do?_

Finn decided making a little noise in his room couldn't hurt the situation so he grabbed one of the magazines Kurt had on the night stand and chucked it at the wall hoping it would make the moaning stop. It did for a minute but then the moans got louder and Finn was contemplating suicide.

"Oh god Blaine right there, right there!"

_Kill me now._

-xXxPage BreakxXx-

(Kurt POV)

It had been two weeks since the epic smack down fight between Rachel and Finn which had left Finn sad and lonely in Kurt and Blaine's guest room. But now things had cleared up and Rachel had took Finn back, which Kurt was l for. He was certain Finn had heard him and Blaine having sex on the night he had first got there and now it was always awkward when the three men were in a room together.

Today both Blaine and Kurt were working. Kurt at the Marc Jacobs headquarters and Blaine at Broadridge Secondary School school where he was teaching music theory and coaching the Glee club there.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon and Kurt was in a meeting about the new spring collection when he his phone started ringing. It was Satana, he looked up at his employees so see them all staring anxiously. He had a special ring tone for when it was Satana or Brittany and everyone around the office knew it. They also knew that Brittany was due any day now, so when they heard him get the phone call they were all anxious.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"Hey Kurt, it's San Britt's in labour we're headed to the 's hospital right now, get Blaine and get there!" with that she hung up the phone. Kurt was staring blankly in shock when suddenly his assitant Miranda was shoving his coat on and getting Blaine's number ready for Kurt to call. They rushed him out of the office with a hollering of 'Godd Luck' and 'You guys will be great Daddies!"

Once he got in the car he dialed Blaine's number.

(Blaine POV)

Blaine was in class teaching his grade nine class the importance of Mozart when his phone started playing 'Teenage Dream' from inside his meesenger bag which lay on his desk.

_That's Kurt's ring tone and Kurt knows I have a class right now but he wouldn't call unless it's an emergency! _Thought Blaine.

He went over to his desk and removed his phone. The entire class knew that ringtone was their teacher's husband's ringtone and they also knew that they were expecting a child any day now so everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what the call was about. Blaine made a shushing gesture to the class before answering his phone.

"Hey honey what's up?" asked Blaine, a couple of girls awwed and a slight blush crept on to Blaine's neck.

"Britt, and San and baby and NOW!" said Kurt all in one breath.

"Is Britt in labour honey?" asked Blaine.

"Yah, I'm outside the school hurry!" he said before hanging up!

Blaine quickly grabbed his jacket and ran over to the PA system to page the principle to come and cover his class. The principle's voice came through over the speaker.

"Yes Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"She's having the baby I have to go can you come and cover the last half hour of my class?" he said impatiently. The class erupted in a roar of excitement and congratulations, Blaine even recieved a few hugs from some students.

"I'm on my way, good luck!" said the principle. Blaine turned around, thanked his class and headed out the door to the front entrance wear Kurt was waiting in a cab. He practically jumped in and was met with Kurt pulling him into a bone crushing hug and a passionate kiss.

"Ready?" he asked as the cab driver sped along.

"Yes."

-xXxPage BreakxXx-

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I am right in the middle of exams and finals and I have loads of school work. I love this chapter it is my favourite so far, hopefully updating soon but I leave for vacation in a few weeks! Hope you enjoyed!

Review?


	11. Family

_"Ready?" he asked as the cab driver sped along._

_"Yes."_

They got to the hospital in 7 and a half long minutes later; Kurt had counted. He was bubbling with nervousness, anxiety and excitement; all of his emotions were becoming overwhelming. He allowed Blaine to pull him out of the cab and into the hospital. They got into an elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor where the maternity ward was located.

The elevator ride was short and before Kurt could register what was happening Blaine was pulling him towards the front desk where several nurses sat. Blaine walked up to the desk and threw the ladies a charming smile.

"Hello we're looking for Brittany Pierce; she's in labour" he said quickly; trying to show them that he needed an answer fast and that he couldn't chat.

"Right, only one other person is allowed in the room" the nurse said.

"We're the fathers of the babies we both need to be with her" he pushed.

"I'm sorry but only one other person is allowed in the room" the nurse said again.

Thankfully Santana picked that moment to come out of Brittany's private room looking for the fathers of her wife's children.

"About time!" she said before engulfing the two men in a hug. They both put an arm around her waist and hugged her close. They would be eternally grateful for her and Brittany.

"Sorry, just having a little trouble getting in" Blaine whispered nodding his head in the direction of the nurse who was watching the whole exchange. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her doctor's badge from her purse.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Lopez from the Manhattan children's hospital and these men are both about to be fathers so I assure you that they are going to be in the room" she said in her signature 'don't mess with me' tone.

The nurse looked them up and down before deciding not to question the Doctor's order.

Santana smirked and nodded before puling them both in the direction of her fiancé's room. Before they went in she stopped them;

"Listen guys, she's in a lot of pain right now so don't take anything she says to heart alright. Just remember she loves you, or else we wouldn't be here" she warned.

The husbands just nodded and silently urged Santana to let them in the room. They really wanted to see the mother of their soon-to-be-born children. But still they entered warily; ready for anything.

"Hey Momma!" Kurt said as they entered the room hand in hand. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down; he grabbed her hand and started rubbing small soothing circles into it. Santana sat on the other side of her bed and Blaine was standing behind Kurt's chair with his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"YOU!" she screamed pointing to Blaine. "You did this too me!" she cried. Seconds later Santana was up and by her side rubbing her back and whispering coos into her ear; promises that everything would be okay and it would all be over soon.

Santana shot an apologetic look at Blaine who looked absolutely terrified. He didn't take it too heart but having a pregnant women yell at him was not fun.

As it turns out all was not over soon; Brittany had been in labour for 18 hours when her gynaecologist came into the room and said it was time to push. In truth it was the longest 18 hours of all four adults' life; Kurt and Blaine's because they were waiting for their children to be born, Santana because she hated seeing her fiancé and soon to be wife in so much pain and Brittany because she was the one in labour.

Luckily though after a few pushes each and some very loud screaming two little pink bundles were being handed off to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt took the first one; he settled the tiny little baby in his arms and turned to look over to Blaine had done the same thing. He wore a look of pure love, adoration and pride in his eyes that matched the one in his own.

"Daddies" Kurt breathed in a hushed tone as he admired his daughter in his arms. She was beautiful; he had little tuffs Blaine's dark brown curly hair on her tiny little head, her eyes were glasz just like his and Brittany's. She had Brittany's cute little nose and Blaine's charming smile. She was absolutely perfect.

"Hi there little girl, I'm one of your daddies" he said through his tears. He didn't know when he started crying but everything except the little girl in his arms seemed to disappear. She wrapped her small hand around his pointer finger and his heart melted.

Blaine came up behind him with his other daughter and nudged his nose against Kurt's cheek.

"Do you want to switch?" Blaine asked still fully entranced with the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah" Kurt said before handing off the baby he had in his arms to Blaine and Blaine giving the one he had to Kurt. If it were even possible he fell in love all over again.

They weren't identical twins though; this little angel had a lighter shade of brown hair that was straighter than he sister's. But she had Blaine's chocolate brown eyes and Brittany's dazzling smile. She was just as adorable as her sister.

"Can we hold them?" Santana asked nervously from her spot on Brittany's hospital bed. Apparently it had been a while because the hospital room appeared to be cleaned and Brittany looked better too; sleepy but better.

"Of course you can!" Kurt said before handing the baby he had to Brittany and Blaine handing the one he had to Santana.

The girls cooed and awed over the adorable little girls while Blaine and Kurt stepped out into the hall for a minute to catch their breath. Once they were in the hallway Blaine leaned against the wall and held his arms open for Kurt to rest in.

They stood against the wall for a little while until it became uncomfortable. Both were so happy and filled with love and pride that they were speechless.

"I can't believe we're daddies Kurt" Blaine said excitedly. He looked like he was living on cloud nine, Kurt felt the same.

"I know it's crazy, it seems like just yesterday we were at the Lima bean and you were buying my coffee even though we were just friends. And I was hopelessly in love with you and you were completely clueless" Kurt said breathlessly. Becoming a dad did that too him.

"I just can't believe it, I'm so proud of us and how far we've came" Blaine replied.

"We made the right choice" Kurt said out of the blue

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, not following along with Kurt's train of thoughts.

"Having you be the biological father of the twins, they are beautiful. And they do look like a mix of us both because I look so much like Brittany" Kurt completed his thought.

"They would have looked adorable no matter who the father was because they are our children" Blaine said.

"I know, let's go back inside now I want to see my babies" Kurt squealed excitedly before taking Blaine's hand and going back into the room.

Santana, Brittany, Harmony and Melody were all snuggled on Brittany's bed, it looked absolutely adorable. Blaine whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of the twins and their mommies.

"You guys look so cute" Kurt commented as he pulled a chair back up beside the bed; Blaine then came and sat on his lap.

"They are beautiful" Santana said absentmindedly. She was too focused on the beautiful bundle of joy in her arms, and the one in her lover's arms.

A few minutes passed while everyone stared at the beautiful babies and just marvelled in the pure bliss that they radiated.

"Are we going to get to see them?" Brittany asked out of the blue. Just as Santana was about to scold her for being rude claiming that they are Blaine and Kurt's children, not their own (no matter how much they wished they were) Kurt spoke up.

"Of course doll, these girls can't grow up without their mommies!" Kurt said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Well, Blaine and I have discussed how you and Britt are going to be a part of their lives and we decided that if you want; you will simply be their mothers. You guys are our best friends anyways so it's not like they wouldn't see you, but we thought that it would be much less confusing if they knew the truth. So we though Britt could be Mommy and San you could be Mama. And I'll be Papa and Blaine will be Daddy! You'll be like aunts that they call mom" Kurt said proudly.

"Are you serious?" both women said at the same time. Both Blaine and Kurt nodded and suddenly had an armful of tired and sore Brittany and over excited Santana. Once they had placed the babies in their hospital cribs of course.

The four chatted aimlessly for hours while the babies slept.

"Which one is which?" Santana asked.

"Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before heading over to the cribs.

"I think little Miss Curly over here is Harmony, and then this little angel with the beautiful brown eyes is Melody" Blaine said. "What do you think honey?" Blaine asked of Kurt.

"I think it's perfect, I think they're perfect. And I think we're perfect" he said motioning to his entire family in the room. Brittany, Santana, Melody, Harmony and Blaine were his family and he loved them with all his heart.


	12. This Could Be The End Of Everything

**Epilogue **

On the evening of May 24th 2041 47 year old Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson sat around the dinner table with their 18 year old twin daughters Harmony and Melody, their 14 year old son Tony, and their 8 year old daughter Cindy on the night of Harmony and Melody's high school graduation.

"Are you girls excited to be finished high school finally?" asked Kurt from his spot beside Blaine at the head of their dining room table.

"I can't wait to start at NYADA in the fall, I'm so excited. If they helped Auntie Rachel get on to Broadway then I have a great chance too!" gushed Harmony. Blaine and Kurt smiled at her.

"I have no doubts that in the very near future we'll be seeing our little baby singing her heart out at the Gershwin theatre" Blaine boasted.

"Thanks Dad, it really means a lot to me how supportive and Papa have been for me through my life. I'm so glad you guys are my parents" she smiled. Kurt and Blaine's hearts soared.

"What about you Melody" asked Blaine, pointing the conversation to their other daughter.

"I'm a little nervous to be heading out to L.A. And I'm going to miss all of you guys like crazy, but I can't wait to start at UCLA. And living so close to Auntie Mercedes is going to be fun! She's already planned out first girl's night out!" Melody giggled.

"We gonna miss you sissy!" sighed Cindy. She had walked over to hug both Melody and Harmony.

"I'm going to miss you too love, but I'll be back before you've noticed I'm gone. Plus, you're going to have to help take care of Daddy and Papa!" she stage whispered into her younger sister's ear.

"Okay!" the young girl giggled before heading back to her seat and digging into her pile of mashed potatoes.

"And you have you apartment details set up for you and Cassie right?" Blaine asked for what must have been the billionth time.

"Yes Dad, me and Cassie have got all the preparations made for when we move out to L.A together" she informed her worried fathers.

"I'm still not sure if I like you moving in with your girlfriend straight out of high school" Blaine worried aloud.

"You and Papa did it! And now look at you guys, you've been together for 30 years and married for twenty one. I know that Cassie is the one for me, I just know" Melody assured them.

"You make us sound so old" Kurt complained through the smile that had seemed to be permanently stamped on his face.

"You are old Mr. I'll-be-fifty-in-three-years!" teased Tony.

"Watch it Tony, you don't want to make Papa here cry!" Blaine teased along.

"Watch it Mr. I'll-also-be-fifty-in-three-years, unless that is of course you want to sleep on the couch tonight!" Kurt joked back before pecking Blaine quickly on the lips and grabbing their plates to bring them to the kitchen.

~Page Break~

Later that night, after the graduation ceremony Harmony and Melody were out at a party and Tony was sleeping at a friend's house as was Cindy. Kurt and Blaine were lying together on their bed. Blaine was lying on his back with Kurt in his arms; he was slowly drawing patterns on his husband of 20 year's back.

"Do you think we did alright?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"I think that we couldn't have raised two more perfect daughters if we tried" Blaine assured his always worrisome husband. "Besides, if we messed up with those two we still have two more that we can retry with" Blaine joked.

"Not funny" Kurt giggled. "I just find it hard to believe that this is my life sometimes" Kurt reminisced.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Blaine urged on.

"Just think about where we were 30 years ago. We were in high school, still stuck in Lima; the future was just vague thought always pushed to the back of our minds, our love was uncertain and fragile. I was living under Rachel Berry's shadow and you were stuck in a permanent two-step movement. Now look at us, I'm the head of a multi-billion dollar company, you've recorded 4 chart topping albums and produced a number I can't even remember. We have four beautiful and amazing children; two of which who are heading off to college in the fall and one whose starting high school. It's just sometimes I don't know what I did to get so damn lucky" Kurt said in awe.

"I know. Honestly I would've been happy if I were anywhere as long as I was with you. I know that whatever life throws our way or has in the past, I can get through it because I have you at my side to pick me up and dust me off. It's what people who love each other do, and I know there is not a single other person on this entire planet whom I love more than you" Blaine spoke sweetly.

"Are you forgetting about our children, dear?" Kurt teased.

"That's a completely different kind of love and you know that" Blaine confirmed.

"I know, I love you so much Blaine" Kurt announced.

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine added.

**Post A/N: And that's all she wrote…Literally. So this is over now, this was originally supposed to be just a one shot but then it turned into this and I just want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story through my haphazard updates. Let me know if you would enjoy reading a sequel because I have a few ideas for that but I don't want to start it unless people will read it! So once again thank you and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Please leave me one last review? (;**


End file.
